Durza
Durza was a Shade, in the service of Galbatorix. He was one of Eragon's primary adversaries. He was tall, with crimson hair and maroon eyes. He was the only known Shade of Eragon's time. History Early Life Durza was born into a nomadic tribe and was given the name "Carsaib". His family was abandoned by the tribe after his father was accused of oath-breaking. Later, both of his parents were slaughtered, and Carsaib wandered blindly into the desert, wishing that he could be dead, as well. He was found by a sorcerer named Haeg, who took him in and began teaching him the means of controlling spirits. Haeg was murdered by a group of bandits, and, in a rage, Carsaib summoned up avenging spirits that were too powerful to control. They turned on him and possessed his mind and body, transforming him into the Shade named Durza. Service to Galbatorix Durza grew more and more powerful, and was responsible for the deaths of hundreds of innocents. At one point, he even dueled with Ajihad, leader of the Varden. Ajihad was able to mar the Shade's sword, leaving a wire-thin scratch upon the blade. Eventually, Galbatorix recognized Durza's power and realized he was a potential threat. Not wanting the Shade as an enemy, Galbatorix extended his friendship toward Durza, and the two joined forces. Durza was placed in command of the Urgals mustering at Ithrö Zada, and used linking spirits to bind the Urgals to himself, so that they would follow him without question. Role in Eragon Durza was sent to ambush the dragon-egg courier, Arya. He was successful in capturing the Elf, but the primary object of the endeavor, the dragon egg itself, was lost to him. It was teleported by Arya into the Spine, where it was found by Eragon. Durza encountered Eragon in Gil'ead, when Urgals under his command captured Eragon and imprisoned him at the same prison in which Arya was being held. With the help of Murtagh and Saphira, Eragon managed to escape the prison and rescue Arya, as well. Murtagh temporarily incapacitated Durza by shooting him between the eyes. It was revealed later, however, that a Shade could only be killed by a strike through the heart. Durza led Galbatorix's army at the Battle under Farthen Dûr, during the battle he rode an unnamed ‎steed. Durza and Eragon eventually dueled under Farthen Dûr at the end of this battle, as Urgal forces from Ithrö Zhâda penetrated the Varden's refuge. At first, the Shade demonstrated his superior strength and maintained the upper hand, giving Eragon a serious wound that would trouble him later. During this duel, Durza broke into Eragon's mind and Eragon saw visions and flashes of Durza's life, giving Durza the chance to wound the young dragon rider, as Eragon was distracted by these images. However Durza eventually became distracted himself by the breaking of the Isidar Mithrim, Durza was unable to fend off Eragon's final, desperate blow, and Zar'roc plunged into his heart. He was disembodied for the final time, and Eragon was given the honorary title "Shadeslayer". After Durza's death, the controlling link on the Urgals was broken. The Urgals fell into disarray and confusion, and turned on one another, heedlessly slaughtering their own forces. This infighting eventually gave the Varden the victory. Role in Eldest Despite his death, Durza still affected events in Eragon's life. The wound he recieved would haunt him throughout his journey until he was granted a gift from the Elves.That completely healed Eragon and gave him physical strength and energy to use for magic. To Eragon he would become a representative of everything evil. Real-world connections Since the release of Eragon, Durza has been a favorite among fans, largely because of his cool and calm approch towards killing. Because Galbratorix is not physically present the first two books, Durza is widely seen as the major villain of the first book. And in a fan poll, the majority of fans say that they wished he hadn't died so soon. Durza is a long awaited part of the Eragon movie and many fans are looking forward to seeing the Shade in action. Category:Characters Category:Magic users